


Almost // Finally

by duckfresco



Series: Yes, Too [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: ...also like. it dovetails so, Andrew's inclined towards the dominant in bed for obvious reasons, But I like to think Aaron's inclined towards the submissive just kinda, I just read these books and I am!! So!! Excited!!!, Incest, Multi, Polyamory, Sibling Incest, Trans Girl Katelyn, and the twinyards started actually dating recently (this is set a lil after canon), and they wanted their boos there when they were first messing around for moral support, based on how he interacts with the monsters, emotions?? in MY porn??? it's more likely than u think, essentially the canon couples are all good and strong, twinyards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 05:02:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18203891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckfresco/pseuds/duckfresco
Summary: A first time between twins; Katelyn and Neil watch.





	Almost // Finally

The last time Katelyn had been this close to Neil Josten, she had been crying.  
  
It had been a while since then, and many steps, entire staircases, climbed towards the better. Still, she couldn’t help the memory of it as she perched beside Neil on the rubbed-edge old trunk at the foot of the bed, barely the space of a splayed hand between them. Neil had his hands curled in front of his chest, as if cradling his heart—protecting it. Katelyn folded hers in her lap.

She gave Neil a comforting smile, because she wanted one herself. Neil didn’t return it—Neil didn’t often smile—but he did acknowledge it with a tilt of his head, and that made her feel better anyway.  
  
It wasn’t as if they hadn’t spoken since then. Dating two halves of a brotherhood meant they bumped elbows—metaphorically, not physically—often enough, especially with the stranglehold Andrew kept on Aaron, that Aaron pretended he didn’t desperately want to return. Katelyn wasn’t scared of Neil. They were even, almost, friends.  
  
But still.

The closeness.  
  
Neil cleared his throat. He was waiting as she was, but Katelyn was better at hiding it. Neil’s heels tapped a relentless jitter of a drumroll against the hollow bottom of the chest. Katelyn’s heels sat on the floor. Her legs were longer.  
  
“Should I have brought tissues?” Neil said.  
  
Katelyn snorted a laugh, causing Neil to pause his drumroll in surprise, before resuming it with increased fervor. Neil had a habit of pointing out the things that people with tact thought should stay hidden. Katelyn appreciated it. Maybe, she thought, this will help us actually be friends, instead of hovering on the cusp as we are. She wanted Neil’s friendship. She had friends now, many of them, but time and introspection had taught her that she’d never lose the grasping thirst for affection, acceptance. There were stains on her memory she’d only put there to fill the emptiness.  
  
(Aaron had once said: Vixens are Foxes, too. He pointed out the difficult as well.)  
  
“Which one do you think will come out first?” she asked. She refolded her hands to keep them from shaking. Anxiety. Anticipation. Neil’s sideways glance told her he’d caught the gesture.  
  
“Andrew,” he said, as Katelyn had known he would.  
  
“I bet Aaron,” she said. Neil raised his eyebrows in silent challenge, and Katelyn let her smile grow teeth. They tangled in mutual stare, enjoying each others’ edges. Almost friends, Katelyn thought. Almost.  
  
They were both wrong. The twins came out together, carefully not touching but close enough that a lopsided step could lead to a brushing of arms, a bridge across that empty barrier. Stains, Katelyn thought. Or perhaps not. The point of this was to heal, not to cover up.  
  
Or the point of it was to enjoy. They were not always the same thing, but to herself Katelyn thought that this time, they were…  
  
Friends.  
  
Almost.  
  
Brothers?

She had never seen this much of Andrew’s skin before. Aaron’s, of course, she knew as well as her own. Andrew still had his armbands on, harsh black fraying along the top edge. His fists were clenched. Katelyn left him to Neil to soothe, for the time being, and turned her attention to Aaron, for he was hers. She offered a smile, crooked, warm, self-conscious. Aaron’s eyes softened around the corners. His mouth loosed from its pinched lines, returning to the plush swell that Katelyn loved to kiss. She wanted to kiss him now, but she knew that would break this, so early. She contented herself with a lingering drag down Aaron’s body, settling on his mouth for an obvious length of time. Aaron’s ears flushed pink. Satisfaction curled Katelyn’s mouth higher. She liked making Aaron blush. It was a good look on him.  
  
“Katelyn,” said Andrew, sharp. The silence broke on either side of him, as so many things did. His eyes were hard, frightening. But they were not blank, and Katelyn knew that meant it was not a warning, yet. She blinked to focus her gaze on both of them, blinked again to take in the three men in the room, all looking back at her.  
  
“What?”  
  
“He’s asking if you’re all right, still,” Neil translated. He often did that. Katelyn crossed her legs and tried not to feel embarrassed and unobservant.  
  
“I am. I mean, I’m fine. All right. I’m all right,” she said. Aaron’s wonderful mouth twitched. Now it was Katelyn’s turn to flush.  
  
Fumbling or not, her answer seemed to satisfy Andrew. He turned his sharp granite eyes on Neil.  
  
“Neil.”  
  
“Yes,” said Neil, airy as if discussing taking a turn around the neighborhood to get some sun. Maybe these things were on the same par, with him. They had their memories all. Andrew sucked in a sharp breath through his nose, nostrils flaring, and nodded once. Neil kissed his cheek, brief. Katelyn was struck by the softness of the gesture. She had seen Andrew and Neil more gentle towards each other than anyone else, but this was so delicate Katelyn thought it would bruise if she tried to touch it. Neil withdrew to sit once more beside Katelyn. This time he sat a fraction of an inch closer. It was deliberate, Katelyn knew. She let her fingertips brush the top of the trunk beside her thigh, shortening the distance between them another carpenter’s measurement of precision. After a nervous handful of seconds Neil did the same. Katelyn’s chest felt warm.  
  
“Aaron,” said Andrew. His voice, betrayal in minutiae, shook. Aaron had been watching Neil and Katelyn’s careful negotiation with narrowed eyes. He snapped his attention back to his brother, calves tensing as he rocked forward on his toes. Katelyn gave him another encouraging smile, but he wasn’t looking. She didn’t let it bother her.  
  
A hesitation.  
  
Katelyn wondered if she were the only one holding her breath.  
  
Andrew’s fingers twitched by his side. Molasses-slow he extended a hand before him, palm-up, fingers uncurling like leaves of forget-me-not to point in Aaron’s direction.  
  
Aaron swallowed. Katelyn could see the bob of his throat. They were trapped in an endless moment and yet Katelyn felt the frantic spark of it passing. She thought, hurry! Before it’s too late! Answer him!  
  
“Andrew,” said Aaron. It was more the suggestion of sound than an audible word. He wet his lips and rocked back on his heels, forward again. Andrew’s fingers uncurled the last, tiny press, firming his palm so it was a steadying ground, not a limp, absent offering.  
  
“Yes,” Aaron whispered. He took a step forward. Then another. A third. There was a discoloration of the carpet under his right heel, where Katelyn had spilled coffee the week after they had bought it. She caught herself wondering if Andrew and Neil had noticed, if they cared, and shook herself mentally.  
  
Aaron placed his hand over his brother’s, knotting his fingers around Andrew’s wrist. The sound Neil made held all the bright relief Katelyn was feeling as Andrew pulled Aaron forward into a kiss.  
  
Somehow, in her endless calculations, Katelyn had not anticipated that this would be hot. She found herself squeezing her legs together as the twins’ lips moved together, apart, together again, soft and opening. The point of Andrew’s tongue came out to brush across Aaron’s lower lip. Aaron whimpered. He must be overwhelmed with the newness of this, after years of helpless wanting. He usually wasn’t vocal until he was fairly well along. Neil rocked on his pelvic bones beside her and Katelyn’s eyes dropped to Aaron’s boxers, the clinging gray pair Katelyn had picked out for this night when she had found Aaron paralyzed the indecisiveness of wanting, and feeling ashamed for it. She had done a good job. The thin fabric showed clearly the imprint of Aaron’s cock, growing to hardness as he pressed closer to his brother.  
  
Andrew’s boxers were black, loose, utilitarian. They did, however, look new. Katelyn cut her eyes to Neil, needing to tear herself away to control the dizzying swoop of her arousal, and found Neil’s face smoothed in satisfaction. His own boxers, Katelyn noticed, were a match to Andrew’s. Laughter rose to the back of her throat, tickling. She bit the inside of her cheek to keep it there. This was an operation requiring white silk gloves. There would be time for laughter later.  
  
Aaron made another noise, frustrated, and Katelyn’s gaze snapped back to him. To _them_ , and oh, it was still as lovely a show. Andrew had both hands in his brother’s hair now, gripping tightly, and Aaron had his arms crossed behind the small of his back to stop the instinctive wandering of his touch. There were high spots of color on his cheekbones and also, Katelyn noticed, on Andrew’s. They were so different that sometimes it was difficult to remember how they were alike. The similarities were impossible to miss now, close together—close, together—as they were.  
  
Movement in her peripheral vision. Neil’s hand had dropped to the wooden lid between his legs, his wrist grinding backwards, not urgently but unmistakably with intention. Katelyn drew her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. Her throat was dry. Her panties, she considered with distant mournfulness, were probably going to be ruined.  
  
In loud suddenness the twins broke away from each other’s mouths, panting filling the room around them. Andrew reached to unclasp Aaron’s hands and dropped them carelessly over his own shoulders, and only foreknowledge let Katelyn know how much the gesture meant. Aaron sank forward, letting Andrew hold him up, chest-to-chest the same height, same color, same faint dusting of hair down the centerline. Andrew pressed his lips to his brother’s ear and wrapped a strong arm around his waist. His eyes sought Neil.  
  
Healing and pleasure: twins.  
  
Neil had his bottom lip between his teeth, rocking forward against his arm with increasing force. He said Andrew’s name around a shiver of a question, and Andrew flicked his fingers. Neil’s shoulders curled forward as he pushed his hand beneath his waistband, t-shirt bunching around his gratified moan. Katelyn attempted another arrangement of her legs. She had told Aaron it didn’t matter if she got off, the first time, and was determined to keep it a mere potentiality as long as possible. Her body was currently lodging complaints.  
  
Andrew said something Katelyn couldn’t hear into Aaron’s ear, and at Aaron’s frantic agreement cupped his brother through his boxers. Aaron’s hips jumped forward, his jaw clenching where it was pressed into Andrew’s neck. Katelyn ached to get a hand around him, to be the one murmuring praise against his so-easily-marked skin while he pulsed hot under her touch, but this time was not about her. She saw that Andrew was hard as well. She wondered if their cocks would look different, side-by-side, or would be another thing matching between them. She had to muffle her gasp in the stockings pulled over her knees.  
  
When Andrew pulled Aaron out Katelyn saw he was already leaking, painfully red against his stomach. The curl of Andrew’s fist fit around him perfectly. Aaron’s knees trembled through the first few strokes and then, at the twist of Andrew’s wrist, buckled completely. The quick flex of Andrew’s bicep kept him upright, spreading the whole of the responsibility of Aaron’s weight between Andrew’s arm and torso. Hitching moans forced their way up Aaron’s throat, growing higher and more insistent the faster Andrew stroked him. His desperation was catching, and Katelyn’s hips pushed down into the unforgiving wood. She was very aware of the places her nipples pressed against the padding of her bra.  
  
The next thing Andrew said might have been loud enough to hear if Katelyn wasn’t cross-eyed with arousal. She caught the end of it, sounding promisingly like “blow you,” and her muddied ears were rewarded when Andrew walked Aaron backwards to prop him against the dresser between frantic kisses. Aaron’s fingers curled white and bloodless around the lip of the top. Andrew dropped to his knees.  
  
At the first, slow press of Andrew’s mouth to the head of Aaron’s cock, Katelyn knew without doubt that this entire thing had been the right decision. Aaron’s eyelashes fluttered, chin dipping to his chest, as his brother took him down. He looked utterly blissful, heartbreakingly wild; Andrew’s hand stroked over his bare hip and it was like the final peg of a kit slotting into place.  
  
If it weren’t for the arm bands, it would look as if Aaron were sucking himself. Sometimes, Aaron got Katelyn off in front of a mirror, and the bobbing of the blonde head, the bunching of muscles at the base of the neck, were the same. Aaron’s gaze was heavy, reverent, as he watched Andrew take him again and again; his lips were bitten red. Andrew pulled off to fit his mouth around Aaron’s balls and Katelyn had the pleasure of watching Aaron’s cock twitch against his brother’s cheek. Beside her, Neil swore loudly in German and came. Katelyn dug her hands into her own hair and gritted her teeth fighting not to follow Neil over the edge.  
  
Another twitch of Andrew’s fingers was the only sign he had heard Neil come undone. He slid his mouth fully around Aaron again, down to the base, and Aaron slammed the flat of his hand into the top of the dresser, banging it against the wall. It would leave a mark, but Katelyn would be annoyed about that later. Right now she was too busy watching Aaron’s hips break from his control and start to move, fucking himself deep into Andrew’s throat with Andrew’s hands clenching Aaron’s thighs in permission. He spilled into Andrew’s mouth with a choked sob, arms twisting as he kept his hands firmly on the dresser behind him.  
  
Andrew swallowed, and started to pull away. With a spike of anxiety Katelyn realized she’d forgotten to tell him that Aaron needed to be kissed through the comedown. If he wasn’t, he’d work himself into a knot of abandonment issues for days afterward. She stared desperately at the back of Andrew’s head, knowing telepathy a myth. By luck or impossibility, Andrew turned enough to see her. She kissed her fingertips and flicked them towards Aaron, praying he’d get the message without her having to speak and ruin the moment. Andrew jerked his head to the side, either a nod or a shake, and stood to cover Aaron’s mouth once again with his own. Katelyn pressed the heel of her hand to her thumping heart.

The first thing Aaron did when his eyes could re-focus was look over Andrew’s shoulder for Katelyn. She smiled at him, and he returned it, weak but sincere. Pride was a fierceness in her chest, spreading all down her limbs and coiling around the heat in her belly, stealing a gasp. Aaron’s gaze dropped to her clit, protruding from the front of her panties. Andrew was already turning away, uninterested, so Aaron opened his arms.  
  
The moment she was within reach he had his teeth to her neck and his hand around her, sensing she was too worked up to have patience for teasing. It took only a few pulls before she was coming over his fist, a hazy hot rush more relief by this point than anything else. Her knees gave out as Aaron’s had, earlier. Aaron tried to catch her but in the wake of his own orgasm was too slow, and Katelyn collapsed against the dresser, sliding to the floor. The cold metal hardware of the top drawer dug into the side of her forehead. She started laughing. Aaron settled down beside her and sheepishly drew her head to his shoulder.

“How are you feeling?” she asked when she could get enough breath to speak.

“Good,” said Aaron quietly. He kissed the top of her head. Neil and Andrew were having an intense staring contest in the middle of the room. It was shockingly normal. They were all the same people they had been before this night, Katelyn realized, and was surprised she had been worried otherwise.  
  
Soon, driven by the same knowledge gained different ways, Katelyn and Neil excused themselves and withdrew to the bathroom to give the twins some time alone together. Katelyn handed over one of the four sets of clothing she had laid out ahead of time in a frenzy of overpreparation and took another for herself. Neil claimed the shower, closing the curtain between them. The bright light of the bathroom made Katelyn squint after the atmospheric dimmer-switch glow on the other side of the door.  
  
She turned her back to the shower and examined her flushed cheeks as she washed her hands. “Andrew didn’t,” she said, a question. Really, she shouldn’t be so precious about saying the term. She _was_ a full-fledged doctor.  
  
Neil hummed behind the shower curtain. “He doesn’t always,” he said. “And it was the first time.” The way he said _first_ carried the suggestion of more, of even, perhaps, future regularity, and Katelyn was glad. The possibility of last-minute jealousy had been another of the worries to prey upon her mind.  
  
When Neil stepped out of the shower, dressed in Aaron’s borrowed clothes, Katelyn stretched out her hand. It was not as Andrew had to Aaron earlier, somehow both a question and a dare; it was a suggestion. Neil hesitated, but took her offered palm. His face pinched in confusion when Katelyn touched his knuckles to her mouth.  
  
We’re almost friends, Katelyn thought, giddy. So Neil wouldn’t spook she said, “for Andrew. I know he’ll refuse to accept a thank you if I say it.”  
  
“Okay,” said Neil, and, to Katelyn’s amazement and joy, turned their joined hands over and gave Katelyn’s a brush of a kiss as well.

 

**Author's Note:**

> U KNO I SAW HOW THE TWINYARDS ACTED AROUND EACH OTHER AND HAD TO GET IN ON THAT GOOD SHIT


End file.
